


The consequences of acts.

by sanctipeccator



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Crying, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not a native english speaker, M/M, Minor Violence, Mirage | Elliott Witt Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Slow To Update, Soft Revenant (Apex Legends), Work In Progress, rewriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctipeccator/pseuds/sanctipeccator
Summary: "Shut up." it was the only thing that came out of Elliott's mouth, stiff and dry, his voice seemed to be being held by a tight thread, about to break.-Revenant never had a problem making fun of things that hurt others, nor sticking his nose where he clearly shouldn't, as no one told him what to do or even tried to shut his mouth. He's surprised that the first person on the ship who showed him by his own hand that he should start thinking before speaking were Elliott Witt.ORRevenant makes the mistake of mocking the disappearance of Elliott's brothers and has to face the consequences before the guilt eats him.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Gone too far.

**Author's Note:**

> This occurred to me at three in the morning, sure there are many errors or no idea, there is no beta reading so here I am, also, English is my second language.

The common room on the ship was mostly habited. The steps of Octavio tend to stand out for being quick, for which reason they differ from Path’s, you can recognize Caustic and Makoa for his firm step upon entering the place, Anita always walk straight, Ajay has lively steps, Renee's and Bloodhound's are quiet, barely heard, Natalie walks soft, their shoes seem to be rubber, Crypto is barely shown in the room, if it does, he’s usually trying to be stealthy but he isn't very good about it. Loba, on the other hand, his heels make bouncing noise, sometimes it is insufferable. Elliott usually walks barefoot or wearing stockings, you locate him because he always hits his finger or leg with something. Revenant's, in a way, blend in with the sound, but the vibe he emerges as he enters the room is what highlights him.

Simple details, which made the stay in the nave a bit interesting. 

Without omitting that the meetings there are every day, they are not always completely pleasant. 

Like today’s one. 

Elliott walked out of the kitchen, lost in his thoughts as he was carrying a bowl of cereal with milk, stirring dodging of memory, furniture and chairs, the room had most of the lights off, because Natalie, Caustic, Ajay and Renee were watching a movie on the couch, for what they said was "3D" and it worked better if there was little light, it was still surprising to see Caustic sitting there, but he had promised Natalie to show you a couple of movies that he had, even he couldn’t say no to the French. 

Elliott, when the lights were off, he moved by inertia, by memory. But, the cold metal ran into his chest in a crude act, had collided with something, how? He knew there was no wall or furniture on the way. 

But the response came just as quickly as panic to his body when adjusting his eyes to the environment, he encountered two bright orange orbs; he had collided with Revenant. Cereal and milk, mostly, fell on Elliott's shirt, wetting the garment and in passing staining it. 

On the other hand, the simulacrum struck the man with his eyes, Revenant's face was adorned with a grimace of annoyance embodied in his firm and metallic face, the trickster in a low and quiet voice tried to apologize.

"S-sorry, err, I didn't mean to strain your body or your system, Uhm, just sorry, I was lost in my world, you know? Haha, yeah, sure, mph..." stumbled upon the words while speaking, almost whispering not to attract the attention of the other legends in the room, Revenant who observed him at all times gave a turn of eyes, then deigned to speak.  
"Don't go so lost, little skin bag, you don't want to end up like your brothers, do you?" he bit, his words were meant to cause pain, sharp teeth that peeked into a mocking smile.

Wraith turned to the voice that resonated in her head, Caustic by reaction turned also, the two looked closely at the scene, as if they were preparing for the glass to overflow, at the words of Revenant Caustic looked at Reene, she worried only touched Natalie's shoulder to turn. Meanwhile, the scientist slowly got up from the couch, approaching the kitchen, always keeping a prudent distance, but getting deeper and deeper into the place.

Elliott, who was petrified in his place, held the cereal plate so tightly that it seemed that at any moment he was going to break it. His knuckles were white from the force exerted, his eyes looked at Revenant, fixed and open, it was a look that could be described as chaotic, and hell, if the looks could kill Elliott would have tortured him first. 

The simulacrum was amused with the situation, it was noticeable, because his eyes saw with a molded delight, a twisted smile that curled his lips. He bowed his head and approached the face of the trickster, the orange glow in his eyes was intense, digs the opposites looking for clues of fear to enlarge his fun.

"What is it? You lost your tongue too?" he said again, seeking to increase the flame that began to form in Elliott's eyes.

By that time, the background film was paused, some lights were on-again, what once could be described as a peaceful environment, now tense, filled with heavy air. The other legends looked at the scene without saying a word. Natalie watched worried, Ajay held Renee to avoid getting into the situation, on the other hand, Caustic approached cautiously, wishing from the inside that Revenant would stop with his words because it could be seen that Elliott was holding out as best he could. 

"Shut up." it was the only thing that came out of Elliott's mouth, stiff and dry, his voice seemed to be being held by a tight thread, about to break. His fist was shaking beside him, the grip on the cereal plate was getting more and more slippery. 

The simulacrum let out some superb laughter at the kind of reaction he received, because most of the times when he spoke to the trickster, he never said anything to lead him the contrary, sometimes he didn't even respond, and Revenant knew it was because of Elliott's fear of him. Before his thoughts pass his narrow tongue through the shark teeth.

He stood up to the other legend, who had his gaze lost, at some point outside his rational thought. Their faces a centimeter away, their eyes glowing sought to meet the hazelnuts ones. 

"Shut me up? what kind of threat is that? You're not brave enough to even say a word for your broth- “ 

The scene took an unexpected turn, the tension broke just as fast as the porcelain that crashed into Revenant's face, pieces of the material crossed the air and fell to the ground in small bounces. The sound that followed that frame of events was the roar of the metal hitting the ground, then the struggle. 

It had been Elliott that the first thing he did was throw the simulacrum against the floor, holding his head while grabbing the cloth that covered his head and part of the man/chest. Taking him hard, he began to try to hit Revenant's head against the ground. While one of the robotic hands approached Elliott's face to try to push him away, one of the sharp tips dangerously grazed his cheek to make a shallow cut on the left side of the trickster's face, who only grunted in reaction, plus his grip on the other legend never softened, instead, became more persistent.

The scandal attracted legends who were mere spectators of the situation, Bloodhound held they ax from the door, their hands clinging to the handle in a way that seemed that at any moment they would intervene, but remained on a low profile, watching.

One of the hands of Elliott slipped out of the fabric, and in that the other hand of Revenant clung to his shoulder, nailing down slightly his fingers into him, reaching to pierce the skin little by little, Witt realizing he let out a moan loud in pain, his hand groping the ground while the other had managed to bend the head of the Revenant on the ground, but when the pain was unbearable that hand also slipped and the simulacrum thinking of hitting Elliott did not realize that he had managed to grab a thick piece of porcelain, in a straight and furious he hit Revenant's face, nailing the piece exactly in one of his eyes. 

Revenant raised his fist and managed to fit a blow on the left cheek of the man above him, his face turned because of the force, but when he turned again to see the simulacrum what was in his eyes was no longer that charming and soft brown, it was a dark rim, rebalanced with fury, somehow that look made the simulacrum frown his sign, he was bewildered and there was a distraction in his actions now; like a pause. Elliott noticed and for seconds his rational thoughts returned but, as soon as they showed up, they left again. 

The trickster had raised his arm, preparing to give his second blow before some arms encircled his chest, below his shoulders, and were pulled from above Revenant. Dragged back, obviously, he did not take long to fight to escape, to return to what he not ended. Caustic did not let himself be dominated, he was bigger and stronger, so he held the younger man in his arms, however much it hurt to have to apply so much force on him.

On the other hand, Anita, who walked at a determined pace, quickly went to the kitchen, to be able to keep away the simulacrum from Elliott, placing a hand on Revenant's chest when he seemed to be about to jump once he got up from the ground, his metallic hand was closed in a fist thus avoiding the formation of the characteristic blades. 

The struggles did not cease at any time. Caustic held in his arms a senseless and irrational Elliot, who in sudden movements writhed in his grip, trying at all costs to get out and reach the only thing that kept his attention drawn; the simulacrum. 

The trickster's broken, angry voice filled the place, splitting into screams that were ripped from the bottom of his throat. 

"SAY THAT AGAIN, MOTHER FUCKER, I FUCKING DARE YOU TO IT, damn it, you can’t even mention them again, you hear me?! If you do it again I'll break your face so hard, you fucking son of a bitch- “he cried, with all the force that tears came out of his eyes, they fell down his cheeks like withered petals.

He began to try to reach him, reaching out to him as if he wanted to tear off every part of him one by one, until his hands formed into fists and began to hit the arms that held them, shaking his feet like an angry child but at the same time, frightened from the inside.

“Get the shit off me, don't touch me, let me go, let me go after him, he deserves it, he can't talk like that, HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO MENTION THEM, you know he doesn’t, please, he do-doesn’t, no, please… let me go…”

Sobs escaped between his words, breaths to try to control the emotions that tormented him at the time, Caustic attached Elliott to his chest, holding him from escaping and doing something he should not, the hands of the smaller man slipped making force in the arms of the thanatologist, who whispered soothing words in the ears of the trickster.

Revenant observed, in part, not knowing exactly how he should react to such a scene. He passed his hand through the new marks on his cheek, the same were scratches on the paint, superficial but not comparable to the hole emptied in his left eye, black and already without that orange orb, a min spark of electricity could be seen between the darkness, he saw nothing on that side and the damage alert message was blurred. He couldn't help but grimace with disgust. 

He turned his attention back to Elliott, who now was no longer fighting and in changed he fell apart in the grip of the other legend, Caustic held him in his arms preventing him from falling to the ground, before holding him and cradling him against his chest, directing the other man out of the kitchen, when they passed near Revenant he saw the silent tears gathering on the chin of the younger man, he felt ... guilt? He could not identify which train of feeling went through his system, but Anita lured him back to reality with a small but blunt blow to his chest, the woman looked at him with pure disapproval and anger, shook her head and whispered a few words that the simulacrum managed to capture.

"Better start thinking before talking, there won't be next time. “ 

He could not identify the tone that was quietly leaking into the words of Anita, who walked back and went straight to her room.

Revenant looked down at his hands, took one to his face to redraw the marks, but there was no anger flourishing in his system, instead, there was remorse and in part, he felt he deserved it.

What happened to him? He never felt guilty, he shouldn't feel bothered to make fun of delicate subjects so gracefully, but the feeling was in his body.

Maybe he'd gone too far and he needs to fix it.


	2. Facing the consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenants reflects on his actions and as a last act, decides to fix the fractures he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm not dead, haha. 
> 
> so, uh, I was up to some stuff, but I managed to bring you this new chapter, with a lot of twists on revenant's head and a little fluff at the end, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> xoxo

The evening passed slowly, silence reigned the common room of Legends, each was in their own world, no one could blame them.

And when the night fell, there was no laughter while some were dining in the kitchen, no one sat down to watch TV, there was not that energetic and cheerful vibe of always, for the first time in a while, everything was off.

Even if Revenant liked the silence, did not like the disturbing aura surrounding the place, lacked charismatic energy. Natalie was in the room with Renee and Ajay, Octavio did not leave his room on days off, Makoa was busy fixing his shield and Pathfinder did not usually show up unless there was Elliott, who had not left his room since the events of this afternoon.

The simulacrum breathed before the memories, he did not like to relive them in his row of memories, because every time he thought about it he felt more and more guilt.

He thought of what he caused, what he came to bring out that was surely so hidden in Elliott's personality, he pressed and pressed as he always did, thinking only of the funny reactions that the man always gave him. To the simulacrum, they were curious, adorable and funny, his stuttering and the frightening way in which he raised his eyes to see Revenant’s ones or, on the other hand, when he lowered his eyes and continued to play with his hands, an act of nervousness that he noticed Elliott always did.

He thought: did he like, the new reaction added to the mental list he had? No, he hated it. How could he?

How did it even occur to him to have thrown the disappearance of his brothers in his face? He felt bad, it was the first time he had this kind of emotional reaction to such a scene, the look that had been devoted to him on this occasion still chased him in his mind, his words, the cries, and tears, everything he had caused him.

Revenant let himself slide on the wall, with his back glued until he sat on the floor of his empty room, there was not much decoration unlike the rooms of others, it was a simple bed without sheets with only a pillow, a desk with various tools and spare parts that even scattered on the floor, in the end, it was a simple shelf where he had physics books, it was one of the few habits he still had, even kept some plants in a corner, next to it, a single sofa. 

He had not yet repaired the damage to his face, he did not dare, because for that he needed to use a mirror, and that meant seeing the marks, the scratches and the black hole in his eye. I felt an invisible knot when he thinks about it.

He could not be like this all day, he hated the whole wave of sensations, emotions, and feelings, hated it with all his soul.

He'd have to do something, but what? No way was he going to ask anyone, surely most of the ship would want to rip his head off with a blow for what he did, could not blame them, even he wanted to blow his head against the wall.

He passed his hands through one of the plants, even if it was not noticed, there were small detectors of heat and touch around his body, which also made him feel the pain, it was one of the only things he thanked Hammond for putting in his body.

While stroking the green leaves, Revenant could not help remembering the gentle touch but rough with which he treats the trickster, as if he were something fragile, delicate.

Now he feels wrong at the thought, he saw Elliott as someone with no strength, like a little rabbit in front of a big wolf, but something about that attracted him because somehow he could be a rabbit, but he had the strength to fight a fucking wolf, only Revenant hadn't noticed it until now, and he regretted the way he knew that side of man, that strong, deranged, undervalued side.

Would it be like this forever? He could not help but wonder, that perhaps there would be no more than almost comical tension between them, but that it would turn into a total disaster of murderous intentions that could be fired just as easily as you pull the trigger in front of an enemy in the arena.

It was logical, he deserved all the contempt that Elliott could give him, and he could take it, accept that he deserves it because he knows it is so.

But he doesn't want to accept that he can't do anything about it.

Would apologizing be the best option? He didn't think he could even enter into a conversation with the other man in the state that the other legend was in. 

But, he felt that maybe he could try, even if they gave him a negative answer, at least the whispers would calm down in his tormented mind.

He wasn't completely determined, he didn't feel like he was at some point, but the more he went over the idea, the more stupid he got, so if he didn't go along with the impulse, he'd lose the opportunity, because he knew that if he got his head together and in his bad guy's place, he would never do such a thing as apologies.

He looked for the last time at the little green leaves, moving his metallic fingers along with the plant, before rising from the ground and heading for the door, hesitated, for moments, as he looked at the doorknob.

No, he said to himself, turning the doorknob and crossing the threshold of the door in a hasty, crude act. Once he went out and closed the door behind him, he felt as if pressure from his chest was going away, with every step he took in the desolate corridors of the ship, he felt lighter, although there was still weight on his shoulders.

The darkness became queen in the night, the shadows stalked the place as if they were their own homes, somehow, Rev thinks that the darkness makes him feel at home, but, he knows that he is not many fans of "home".

Headed towards its destination, the ship was kept flying very smooth most of the time, tomorrow we're going to Kings Canyon again, it was a long trip but quiet, in addition to the changes of the arena is made every 3 days, for a while, the nights of the journey they were accompanied by the barely audible hum of the engines, the curtain of the white light of the moon and the silence that was present in every moment, not to mention when there were nights after a game, some snored very loud and the others spent repairing their equipment until the next morning.

But, as mentioned earlier, there was absolutely no noise today.

Or so Revenant thought until by habit he quickly crouched when he hears a sound of broken glass that resonated on the spot. It was so sudden that the simulacrum by fright let out his blades. He felt his system damaged trying to scan the place, trying to identify where that noise had come from. It wasn't until a few seconds later that another sound has appeared, it was like a blow, and it was repeated, not once, but three more times.

Arched an eyebrow in clear confusion and a slight touch of alarm by something so rare at this hour of the night, he thought for a second that has been Octane knocking the remote control of his console against the desk after losing a game, even he thought it was Wraith who some nights she had nightmares, and woke up disoriented, overwhelmed, and scared, in the few cases that witnessed those moments always heard stumbling, bumps and slight moans of pain.

But he ruled out both options as quickly as a fifth sound sounded, and it came from the room of who would be his priority tonight: Elliott.

Squatting and in small quick steps, he went to the door of the room of the trickster, approached his ear to the door, trying to pierce the metal so that he could hear something, anything that would indicate what the fuck those noises were.

Because even if he didn't want to, he was starting to worry.

He waited, restless in his place by the overwhelming silence, only hearing a breath between cut, exalted, and uncoordinated. He was worried and, without thinking twice, took his knuckles to give three soft blows to the door.

There was no response.

He played again, this time a little more accelerated by the lack of reaction or contrary movement, whatever the situation was going on in there he did not like the vibe there was.

"Leave me alone." It was a demand, strong but soft that came from the other side, the voice had been followed by a small hiccup, much like a sniffle.

He couldn't help but feel guilty at the memories of that same voice this afternoon, still burning the sensation much like a shiver when Elliott's screams had broken in the room.

He was about to try to speak but was abruptly interrupted by two consecutive blows, they were hard and, now that he was near the room, they seemed to be directed to the ground, but he did not know exactly what caused those sounds.

He silently opened the door, the only light source was the one that stood above a mirror on the wall, it was warm and soft, the brightness intensity was reduced, Revenant assumed that it was one of those that you controlled the power of light.

The light was minimal, it was enough not only to see the broken mirror but to be able to identify the figure sitting with his back to the door on the floor, hunched and motionless, not to mention the remarkable tremor that was shaking the body of the trickster in small assaults.

He observed the mess, then turned his attention to the man in the room, he analyzed him, and Revenenat could feel his jaw put stiff when he noticed the blood that was on the ground, was very little but surrounded the area where Elliott’s hands rested, and so he could see his knuckles were hurt, it was then that the thoughts beat Revenant: the noises were caused by Elliott’s blows, he damaged himself by your fault.

As if was instinctive, his body passes the threshold.

The simulacrum began to enter the room, Elliott seemed not to have noticed his presence until the door closed with a click, the noise made the other legend startled, the man began to take his hands to his face as if he were cleaning something, hiding facts. Without even turning around to see who the intruder was in his room he spoke.

"I said I wanted to be alone, can you go, please-“

He Elliott looked over his shoulder, he stopped, remaining for moments static by the clear silhouette behind him, the light did not show quite well, but the only orange orb stood out in the darkness. Quickly, the trickster had turned to face the other legend, crawled a little on the floor until he could walk away from the door. Using the support of the bed that had there he rose from the ground, clear erratic panic in his actions.

"What do you want? I'm not in the f-f-fuking mood to your shit, get out of my room now.”

Revenant remained in place, the room was small and they were a meter and a half away. When he took two steps forward the other legend had already begun to put himself in a defensive position, his body reflected fear but anger at the same time.

“I said get out of my room, now!”

"Elliott," he tried to speak, but before he could even say anything, the trickster was already speaking again.

"Don't you dare to fucking Elliott me, I don't want you here, can't you under- underte- listen? Please, just leave me alone”

Even with the pleas that the man said to him, Revenant kept his hands in plain sight somewhat forward, as if he was not only trying to calm Elliott who had his fists up, bloody as they were, the knuckles were white, it could be seen that the feeling of tender and stretched skin hurt. The simulacrum took a step forward, Elliott looked increasingly nervous about the closeness.

"Can't we talk for a moment?”

Elliot looked at him with confusion, but that only intensified the frown that accompanied his factions.

"We have nothing to talk about, yo-you gets it clear when you said that you don't fucking care about others.”

The simulacrum had seen this kind of reaction coming from the other legend, it could not stop a tired and imploring grin adorning his factions as he tried to make Elliott at least listen to him.

"Can you even listen to me?”

"No, you listen to me when I said that we don't have anything to talk about, just go, pl-please!”

Revenant got closer, they were literally less than a meter away when he reached out to Elliott, but the other man took it off with a bang and, in a quick move, took his hands to Revenant’s chest to try to push him, but Revenant had his feet anchored in place. He took his hands to Elliott's arms again to try not only to get him to let go but to draw him closer. The movements of the simulacrum were not abrupt, instead, they were strangely delicate.

The trickster shook on the grip of the metal hands but realized the look on the face of the other legend, his grip, how the aura that always petrified him had gone. Elliott felt, rather than threatened or scared, safe.

But he was so confused, that the confusion of whatever Revenant was up to caused him fear, he didn't like it, because he felt helpless.

So he fought again, trying to get away, to hide. 

"Don't touch me, please, ju-just get out of here, I beg you…” 

He did not look at the bright eye that studied him, that looked at him with an unidentified warmth, just lay his eyes on his hands held while trying to move away and could feel how Revenant attracted him more, trying to hold him in place, the grip on his wrists began to burn from the friction of skin and metal, it hurts.

Revenant sighed inaudibly. He observed Elliot's grit teeth, clenched fists, and lost eyes.

"Listen, I just wanna tell you that -" He tries to start over, make some strength in his grip to keep Elliott quiet, and to listen to him because he was really trying not to lose patience and concentrate on what he came to do.

"I SAID THAT I DON'T WANNA HEAR WHATEVER YOU GOT TO SAY!”

And just like that, Revenant grabbed the man's wrists with one hand and the other went straight to Elliott's hair, taking a handful of those soft curlers to made the trickster raise his head and face him, the simulacrum bore sharp teeth black as the emptiness of death itself.

"JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME, GODDAMIT!”

His chest was vibrating and, as if it were a real breath, it was going up and down, it was going up. Amid the darkness, Revenant seemed like a beast about to devour his prey, anger had invaded him so quickly, that when he saw the terror in Elliot's eyes and even the cut on his cheek that he had made, it was as if a bucket of cold water had fallen on him.

He lowered his shoulders as he slowly let go of the trickster's head, who did not move a muscle and cried quietly. Tears of fear descended down his cheek, gliding like the river of Elliott's terrified soul.

Revenant released his hands and, suddenly, carried his arms around the man’s small body, hugged him and drew to his chest, felt that the hands of the other legend reacted, placing themselves reflexively on the chest of the other legend, but there was no intention to push him away, they only posed as support.

"I'm sorry, Elliott I'm just ... I'm fucking sorry, I shouldn't say shit like that, you don't deserve it,” he said, softly while he buries his face in the man's curly hair.

For a few seconds, there was no noise, until Revenant heard a very low sob, which when repeated was clearer. It was like listening to an angel break. Revenant said nothing, he just waited, beginning to draw soft lines on Elliott's back, in an attempt to convey calm.

” I-I... I just miss them so much, " his voice broke when it gets interrupted by a sob, which turned into a heartbroken cry.

It was like watching him pour out his soul, that in a bitter cry was converted.

"Elliott, I'm really sorry…”

He tried to console the man, without having much experience in similar situations, it was confusing, but it felt like something he had done for so long, it was so warmly comfortable the situation that he would not know how to describe it if asked.

The minutes passed, and they were just there, standing in the middle of the room, like pillars holding each other. Revenant stroked, formed indescribable figures on the man's back, and Elliott cried, Revenant drank his misery.

It was a relief that flooded the two who were cradled by the shadows of the night, which in part swallowed their sorrows when the crumpled weeping was extinguished, it became calm and quiet, despite the small leaps that gave Elliott's breaths, which became slower and his body heavier.

Revenant opened his eye, who had not noticed at what moment he had succumbed to close it and let himself be taken by the calm that flooded the place, but he did not care as he felt the warm breath of the man against his chest, deep and quiet. He was sure that if he let go of the man, he would fall to the ground with fatigue, so instead, taking him in his arms he carried Elliott to bed.; laying the other legend down while covering him with the messy blankets.

He did not want to stay and admire the sleeping man, however much his beauty deserved it.

He had to go, he needs to go. However, he headed to one of Elliott's closets, starting to look for the first aid kit that everyone had, once he found what he was looking for he took a few bandages, a disinfectant and pieces of cotton to clean.

He knelt next to the man, with his hand he gently took Elliott's knuckles, pouring some of the disinfectants into a cotton swab Revenant began to rub the wounds as gently as his hands allowed. Once he cleaned the wounds and pulled out with his pointed fingers the pieces of glass that were embedded in the man’s skin, he cut off some pieces of bandages to wrap Elliott’s hands and, after that, repeated the same thing on the other hand.

He stood there, simply sitting and gazing at the Adonis in front of him, the room was in a state of indescribable calm. He traced his features like a new land because that's how he felt it. That man, who always had a smile on his face, was now velvety. Because there was no tension, there was no fear, there was not that appearance which Revenant became accustomed to seeing when he was near Elliott or when he looked at him from afar. There was only a melodious and burning aura, it was a heat that you could not resist not to let him embrace you, to succumb you in a calm state.

Revenant was sure that if they put Elliott in the middle of an art room, he would still be lost in the man.

He took his hand to the face of the trickster, moved the rebellious hairs that covered his eyes and so approached, posing his synthetic lips on the forehead of the other legend.

And without wanting to leave, he stood there, just lying, with the blanket moon on his back he rested and let himself be touched by the feeling of fatigue, falling straight into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came to the end, I hope you liked the new chapter! <3
> 
> Constructive reviews, cute comments and kudos are always cheerfully welcome, and remember, I'm not a native English speaker, it's my second lenguaje (I'm from Argentina, lol).

**Author's Note:**

> see ya later in the next chapter, if there is any error notify me, please! xoxo
> 
> fuck yea, now rev has facial expresions and sharp teeth


End file.
